Children of the Void
|name=Children of the Void |image=ChildrenoftheVoid_Cover1.jpg |imgsize=250px |author=Matt Burns |editor= |artist= |intartist= |series= |parent= |pages=10 |publisher=Blizzard Entertainment |published=October 13, 2015 |binding= |isbn10= |isbn13= |isbn10e= |isbn13e= |inseries1= |inseries2= |inseries3= |inseries4= |inseries5= |inseries6= |inseries7= |inseries8= |inseries9= |inseries10= }} Children of the Void is a short story that was released in the leadup to Legacy of the Void. Description Few things in the universe are more important to the Nerazim than their culture. That cultural pride should unite all Protoss, but Artanis finds the division between the Nerazim and their Aiur brethren to be difficult to overcome. Led by Vorazun, many Nerazim are angry that their homeworld of Shakuras has been exploited for the construction of the Golden Armada, and they harbor animosity toward Artanis for this state of affairs. As more and more Nerazim turn to Vorazun for guidance, she must balance the needs of her people against their duty to the Aiur protoss in the battle to come.Burns, Matt. "Children of the Void." (Oct. 13, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Children of the Void Accessed 2015-10-13. ---- When a Nerazim insurrection threatens the fragile unity of the Daelaam, Vorazun, daughter of Matriarch Raszagal, will have to decide where her loyalties lie. Synopsis Late at night in the city of Talematros, a patrolling observer sensed a disturbance in the Citadel as its security sentries went offline. It located a male Nerazim within the structure, tearing down the Daelaam flag there and raising a Nerazim one. The observer was spotted and attempted to escape, but was destroyed. Meanwhile, Vorazun, staunch opponent of the Nerazim joining the Golden Armada forces, watched a recorded incident of a Nerazim civilian transport colliding with a squadron of Phoenixes, resulting in twenty-seven deaths. She discussed this, and the takeover of the Citadel by Nerazim extremists, with her intelligence contact Zahan, and revealed the growing tension between the Aiur and Shakuras protoss over their different philopshies and the former's great push to strengthen the Golden Armada. Hierarch Artanis had even refused to visit the funeral of the twenty seven dead in favor of Golden Armada preparations, an act that angered Vorazun. She stated she would look into the incident at the citadel herself. Outside of the Citadel, Mohandar was contacted by Artanis, who said that Executor Selendis would be en route to storm the citadel with a group of zealots. Mohandar agreed that time was of the essence before unrest could hit the city, and he pondered whether his naysayers were correct and he was too quick to side with the Aiur protoss. He found Vorazun, who was upset at Artanis's response, and said she would contact the insurgents herself in order to discover their demands. Mohandar and Vorazun entered the citadel, encountering Taelus, a warrior Vorazun personally mentored, who was part of the group who took control of the citadel. They attempted to reason with the warrior, who saw Vorazun as one who no longer fought against the erosion of Nerazim culture and ideals. She tried to argue that the Aiur protoss were sending forces to take them down by force, which would cause violence on Shakurus, to which Taelus said that it would be better to die fighting then see Nerazim culture vanish. He departed with the phrase "Korshala Adun," a farewell warriors would give each other before the eve of battle. A detonation rocked the citadel, destroying part of the roof. Vorazun pondered that it was not to cause damage, but rather to wake the citizens of Talematros. Several orbital shipyards were also bombed, but with no casualties. Artanis ordered them back so that Selendis could resolve the situation, which Vorazun refused. The two broke through the force field protecting the rest of the citadel, and entered. After the two entered, they discussed Vorazun's stance on opposing committing Nerazim forces to the Golden Armada, Mohandar stating that it was a betrayal of what made the Nerazim what they are, and that their culture could survive the unity of the Daelaam. They found Taelus and his forces in the main chamber, who intended to fight to the death in order to inspire a push against the Daelaam. Sensing Selendis's forces nearby, Vorazun decided that the only way to fix this situation and prevent the Aiur Protoss from spilling Nerazim blood was to fight the insurgents herself. Mohandar and Voraun fought the insurgents, Mohandar employing nonlethal tactics to knock out what Nerazim he could. Taelus appeared from the shadows and impaled Mohandar through the chest with his warp blade, killing him. Vorazun was outraged, and engaged her former pupil in one-on-one combat. In the end her staff tore through his chest, while she suffered minor injuries. Artanis and Selenis met Vorazun outside of the Citadel. The Hierarch regretted the situation and mourned the loss of Mohandar, realizing he should have done more to ease Khalai and Nerazim tensions. Vorazun exited the citadel with Mohandar's body in her arms, causing unrest among the crowd. However, she stated it was Nerazim that killed Mohandar, and that they should all not fear the future with the Daelaam. Taelus and Mohandar were buried next to each other, with Artanis attending the funeral. He stated he supported Vorazun's ascension to Matriarch. Vorazun stated while she supported the Golden Armada, she and a contingent of warriors would have to stay behind on Shakuras. Artanis personally offered to oversee the rite of Mohandar's passing, saying he would make time for Nerazim traditions from now on. Characters Main *Artanis *Mohandar *Vorazun *Taelus Supporting *Selendis *Zahan References Category:Short stories